Agricultural harvesters such as combines or windrowers, travel through fields of agricultural crop harvesting the crop. In one common arrangement, agricultural harvesting heads extend forward from the agricultural harvester to engage the plant stalks, sever them, and carry the severed crop into the body of the agricultural harvester itself for further processing. To do this, the agricultural harvesting head has a reciprocating knife supported on the frame of the harvesting head. This reciprocating knife extends laterally, perpendicular to the direction of travel of the agricultural harvester. It extends substantially the entire width of the agricultural harvesting head. The reciprocating knife severs the crop across the width of the agricultural harvesting head and permits it to fall rearward into a laterally extending track. This track conveys cut crop from opposing lateral ends of the agricultural harvesting head to a central region of the head. In the central region, another track changes the direction of crop flow and conveys it rearward into a feeder house of the agricultural harvester.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.